You've Returned
by Reamika
Summary: "Why is he back! I thought he wasn't done with family matters?" Syaoran's back and Sakura has no clue why he is. Shouldn't he be doing family matters? Or has something arose from the dark..? (Sakura's POV.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! ^u^ I'm THE AUTHOR DUN DUN DUNN. Okay, anyways.. I've written lots before, however not published. I am only just making this, so I REALLY would appreciate some reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

_Beep, beep._

The horrible noise would not stop.. "Hnngg.." I mumbled.. Suddenly the beeping stopped. I looked around before a light yellow plush toy flew right by my face. "Sa-ku-ra! Hurry up! You'll be late if you don't get up!" Groggily I looked above me.. "AHH!" I sat up quickly breathing rapidly. "Kero! Don't do that!" My companion tilted his head a little and replied with, "Well, maybe you should get up then." I nodded slightly and checked the clock. It read 7:07AM. I practically jumped out of bed as I heard, "Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" from my dad. "Oh man! I can't be late again!"

I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 14. I've taken care of all the Clow cards, which have all been converted into Sakura cards. Afterwards, Syaoran confessed to me. Anyways, I still have the same hair style and colour, which is a light brown, which is now a tiny bit past shoulder length. I still have my side pigtails too! My eyes are green, since I don't do the whole contact thing.. See, It's been 3 to 4 years since Syaoran had left for Hong Kong again. I confessed finally, and then he had to leave.. It's not like he won't be back, but he had some family business to take care of.

I admit, I miss him more than imaginable. He was just.. so.. I don't even know the word to use. Syaoran is caring, and he is strong. He's saved me multiple times, emotionally and physically. When Yukito turned me down, he was right there; he listened to all my feelings, and even told me it'll be okay. Now, thinking back, I feel kind of horrible, since I later found out he liked me. Yet, he still accepted it all.

Anyways, back to where I originally was! I woke up late, again, so I'm running around throwing my uniform on, and running to get breakfast. "Morning, monster," Toya, my brother, said nonchalantly. "Ugh! I'm not a monster!" I exclaimed. "Sure, okay." It was so annoying how for years on end, he always called me that. I sighed inwardly, thinking how I could crush him with Big. I laughed quietly with a malicious look in my eye. My brother just looked at me weirdly. "How is Yue?" he asked before dad came by. Though he did say it quietly. "Humm, well.. He's good. Just looks out for me and speaks with Kero sometimes." Toya just nodded slightly, finishing up his pancakes.

* * *

I couldn't go to school with Toya and Yukito anymore, since they graduated a few years ago. So, I enjoy the mornings on my own! I decided to walk instead of skate, too.

The cherry blossom trees, pink or green, never cease to amaze me. I turned forwards and continued towards the school. "Wow.. almost 10th grade, isn't it?" I wondered to myself aloud. It's only 9th grade for me right now, well, for a few months at least.

* * *

"Toyomo!" I yelled to my friend. "Ah! Sakura! Good morning," she replied, smiling brightly. Suddenly she looked worried, though. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked at the ground and said, "I forgot your new outfit!" I laughed replying, "Tomoyo.. I don't have any card hunting, or changing, to do.." She smiled and said, "I'm aware of it! I just want to make you happy!"

The day dragged by, lectures after lectures. "Sakuraaaa," Chiharu dragged out. "Sakuraaa!" She finally yelled. "Huh?" I looked around confused to see all my friends staring at me in concern. "Oh, uh.. I was just thinking!" Rika sighed and shook her head lightly. "Um, we didn't even ask anything.. Much less why you were staring into space." My face lit up a light red. All I could say was, "O-Oh." Tomoyo smiled at me, knowing full well why I was zoning out. I blushed even more and turned away from her. _Luckily the day will end soon,_ I thought.

* * *

I walked towards Penguin Park, hoping or some kind of a relief from my thoughts._ Of course it won't!_ I scolded myself. I knew fully well that as I went further into the silence of my walk, the more I'd think. About that.. I shook my head virgorously. "No, no, no!" I exclaimed. Sure, I miss him but.. why do I think about him constantly? Sometimes without a shirt..? This is becoming such a pain.

* * *

As I neared my house, a figure walked out and hugged me before I could realize anything. I was about to scream and kick when I heard, "Sakura," in an all familiar voice. "You.. You're?" My voice was quavering.

* * *

**I will be a mean potato because I will stop here. I know this was short but, the rest won't be. It's hard making a story before the STORY. C: thank you for reading. Leave reviews~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review, _kaylaanime1492901, MizuKaze53 _and anyone else doing it silently. :3 I really appreciate it.**

**Heya guys! So, you've read the short first chapter! I'm sorry about that, but it's very hard for me to create a story before a STORY. So, I again apologize. Please enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

_As I neared my house, a figure walked out and hugged me before I could realize anything. I was about to scream and kick when I heard, "Sakura," in an all familiar voice. "You.. You're?" My voice was quavering._

* * *

I spun around when the hand released me. Before me stood a tall figure. His chestnut hair stunned me, along with the deep chocolate eyes of his.. "Syaoran," I began. "I know. It was cruel of me to not tell you I would be here. Everything is finished when it comes to the family issues.. Please don't get mad at me for not telling you," Syaoran explained.

Before I knew it my eyes had welled up and I flung myself into his arms. I lightly hit his chest crying out, "How could you? I missed you so much!" I went silent for a moment before I added quietly, "I missed you.." Syaoran wrapped an arm around me while looking away, obviously embarrassed.

* * *

"Thank you," I began before continuing with, "For walking me home. Ah, and coming back.." I said it too quietly for him to hear the last part, but he didn't seem to mind. "No problem."

"Would you like to eat with us?" I asked. Syaoran shook his head slightly.

"I can't. I only just came back so, I'll be with Wei for dinner." He sighed and rustled my hair, and walked off with a wave. I was left there with a wondering look on my face.

* * *

I hummed to myself while eating dinner. "Mmm~" Toya raised his eyebrow saying, "Hey, monster. Why are you so happy today?" I hummed slightly softer after answering with, "Oh, uhm.. I have an unexpected visitor in town.. That's all!"

Toya just squinted at me with suspicion. "Really!" I exclaimed. My brother sort of _Hmph_'ed and went back to eating.

Afterwards I ran upstairs to find Kero munching on candies. "Kero!" He freaked out before realizing it was me. "Sakura! You could have knocked!" He looked over and saw me rolling on my bed. "Humans sure are weird with 'love'.." My eyes widened. Rolling over, I almost yelled, "W-what do you mean?! It's not L.. L-L.. Lo..ve.." Kero replied with the swish of his tail, "Then why is your face red? And, why in the WORLD IS THAT KID BACK?!"

* * *

"Well, uh, Kero.. He finished the family business he had and can.. come back here. For as long as he'd like now.." I reverted my eyes from Kero. He cocked his head and grumbled, "Why would he come back? I mean you aren't THAT amazing.." I had changed into my pajamas when I asked, "Hm? What'd you say?" Kero shook his head and said nothing about it, but I saw that sweat drop. I knew he was hiding something, but I decided against even asking. For all I could think was how wonderful it was that Syaoran is back. "Syao..ran.." I muttered as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Eh? He's back? Wow, what a surprise! I bet you were the first to know," Tomoyo teased on the other line of the phone. I knew I was blushing and, honestly, I knew it was true but all I said was, "I doubt that. I'm sure SOMEONE knew before me." My friend giggled. "Well, you keep telling yourself that! I have no doubts you were first," she dragged out the "no". "Tomoyo," I cried. "You're making fun of me again, aren't you!" Tomoyo grinned and laughed out, "No! I am just being truthful." I knew deep down that I hoped I WAS the first to know.. Well, besides Wei! Syaoran came WITH Wei so I can't do much about that.

"Sakura?" I heard a cough along with, "Are you still there? Do you feel alright? Sakura, are you ther-,"

"Ah! Tomoyo! I'm here. Sorry, I got sort of lost in my thoughts." Her grin radiated through the phone. "About.. SYAORAN? Heehee! I must, MUST, make an outfit for you! you'll look gorgeous!" With the wave of my hand, which she couldn't see, I smiled a little. 'It's not necessary, but thank you." Wait for it.. "Well, I want to make one anyways. Oh, could you check if you have the same measurements? Oh and..." The conversation went on for a bit before I got away.

"Kero! I brought you some flan.. or pudding.. or whatever you think it is." I felt a WHOOSH go past me, and before I knew it, the flan was being eaten.

"Did you even consider that my family could be home?!" Kero nodded his head and replied, mouth full, "Well, I aswumed dat your dad would be at wok and Toya knwows.." Taking his spoon away for the being I asked, "Japanese please?" (hehe. Get it? Cause they're.. Japanese.. okay yeah.. Read on.) "I SAID that I assume your dad is at work, and Toya, you know, YOUR BROTHER, already knows about me, " he repeated, snatching the spoon away.

"Jeez, you like this stuff way too much," I said before adding in sarcastically, "Would you like a whole cake, too?" Kero obviously did not catch the sarcasm as he practically yelled, "OH MY GOSH! I WOULD. PLEASE? CAN I?" I palmed my forehead and walked upstairs, leaving Kero to eat his food. Maybe I could see Syaoran today..

* * *

The phone has been ringing for about a good 12 seconds before I finally was able to pick up. "S-Sakura?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice before I realized. "Ah, yes it is.. Is this Syaoran?"

"Yeah.. I was wondering if you..." I listened on and replied with, "Yes! I mean, uh, sure. I'll see you then." As I got off the phone, my heart was pounding. I had a ... _would it be a date? Oh, I'm not sure. Wait. I CAN ASK MEILIN._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"_Yahoo! Sakua, right?!"

"Yes.. How did you know it was-" Meilin cut me off saying, "It is a date. Have fun with it!" Before hanging up. "Mei..li.." Of course. He told her to tell me it was a DATE if I called. Or.. maybe she made it up. I really don't know, so I guess I'll dress.. casual? And nice?

I don't know!

* * *

**Purposely made it so that you guys don't know where they are going. Oh, and sorry this took so long. I NEED IDEAS. I do appreciate reviews and all though. Ideas? Please? Also, do you still want adventure in it or..? Up to you guys. I don't really care. Also, sorry Meilin was in for like a second, and then gone. I'll add her in some more later if I can!**


End file.
